the_warriors_of_the_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Grey Cross/The Time Eater Translation Address
https://soundcloud.com/hideki-naganuma/hideki-naganuma-love-sensation http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Time_Eater I do have to applaud Sega for their unwarranted help in giving me an entirely different form to take if I wish. I hadn’t much of a clue that Sega had attempted to give me any cover at all a while back with the introduction of the silent antagonist known as the, “Time Eater.” Apparently—the, “Time Eater,” was what was left of Mephiles in his attempt to escape the paradox after the events of Sonic 06’. So in some sense, “Sonic Generations”—is Sonic 06’ 2. Furthermore, they allowed my Mobian form—of which most know to be Mephiles himself—to bypass multiple barriers of which will not be discussed here. Moving on, it is still unknown how my Mobian-self retains his current forms outside of the paradox that occurred—while existing. Even more so, it is a mystery as to how Sega noticed my plight in dealing with our current enemy, the Tails Doll. It is evident that they understand something is occurring—and a war brewed between Mephiles and TD’s turned army as a result. Perhaps Grey does know why he has his forms—and how he is to deal with them. Parker might be able to interact with him—as to see if he can explain. ---- Tails Doll himself as I quote--has said the following about Sega's antics aimed at destroying him. Perhaps I am the final solution, no? "Intolerable. Preposterous. Blasphemous. This is inconceivable. I am surprised at how many fictional accounts there are here made by fools masquerading as me. Absurd. That's what this is. In fact, more than half of the tales posted here are untrue. However, there are a few that I acknowledge as fact. I work in many different ways, you see. I often like too keep my appearances associated with the game Sonic R… the only one in which I appear. I guess they decided not to use me in their games any more due to the mass deaths and disappearances related with that game. Sega knows what's going on. They know about me and my objective. Attempted to stop me many times they have. Oh, their endeavors have all failed, and their efforts may have captured your attention. I first became active about three years ago. Why? Even I don't know that. What I do know, though, is that ever since then, they have been trying to eliminate me. The first try was sending out Shadow the Hedgehog, who failed miserably. They basically just put a gun in his hand and pointed him in my direction, a severe, almost fatal, lack of tactic. I let him live, of course. I was too amused to be angry. In their next attempt, they brought about three new enemies to face me, riding on hover boards, pathetic little machines of simple design. They were all birds, which I found both comical and ironic. Indeed, they were quick, but they weren't quite quick enough to be a challenge for me. However, they were fast enough to escape my wrath. It matters not, though. I could jut get them later. That was when Sega really began pushing their luck. They created a female character, a cat named Blaze, a suiting name for someone with power over fire. Maybe they were thinking that my essence would burn easily, being comprised mainly of cloth. To Blaze's inconvenience, this was a miscalculation. If they thought I would burn simply because I was made of felt, they were sadly mistaken. Fortunately for Blaze, Super Sonic swooped in and managed to get her away before I could finish her off. I grew tired of Sega's games by then, but they just kept persisting. The next thing they tried was creating a new character, Silver the Hedgehog. He had power over telekinesis, which, I must admit, was a pretty formidable power. By teaming him with both Sonic and Shadow, Sega damn near defeated me. Now this minor annoyance had escalated into a problem. The only good thing to come out of this experience was the death of Blaze the Cat. This was of my design. I inhabited the Iblis so that when Silver tried to absorb it, he failed, thus forcing Blaze to do so herself. I had the luxury of slowly devouring her from the inside. ' '(I believe that the above in bold was in reference to Sonic 06'.) Next, they tried turning Sonic into a creature of darkness, thus making him more powerful. True, this probably would have been enough to do me in if it weren't for one thing. They tried to make the form more powerful by infusing it with the power of fire, thus tainting the mixture and compromising its integrity. It was weakened just enough for me to overpower it. Sonic was spared from my wrath only by the protection of his precious genie, which truly infuriated me. Apparently, Sega still hadn't learned its lesson. This time, however… Blaze had been somehow reanimated. Somehow. Fortunately for me, this game featured little uncharted territory. It was simply Sonic and Blaze again, with the insignificant addition of a pathetic weakling of a raccoon named Marine. Such an insult! I took care of Sonic and Blaze, but didn't kill them. This was merely to show that I didn't need to press my advantage. As for Marine, I left her be. She was unimportant. No, she was even less than that. She was nothing, and thus required no attention whatsoever. Then, Sega did something that really pissed me off. They brought back the three birds, along with the company of Blaze, Silver, and most of the other Sonic characters. There were even a few that I didn't recognize. I knew that I had no chance of winning against the entire Sonic collective at once, so I remained incognito until they became extremely irritated. They brought out a new character once more, a mysterious female named Shade. As it turned out, she was an excellent tracker. More than one time, I was almost discovered, but my luck held out. The search eventually subsided and I resurfaced from hiding, only to find that Sega had created a monster. In an act of desperation, they had done something to Sonic. They had turned him into a beast, a grotesquery that transformed into an awful, wolf- like abomination at night… It turned out to be an excellent tracker as well. It has chased me far, but I will face it soon, and I sincerely believe I will enjoy the experience… Throughout that entire period of time, I have been recruiting and devouring helpless innocents in the name of my cause. My following has grown exponentially in the past three years, and it will only keep on growing. I work in a variety of ways. Sometimes I appear to people who complete Sonic R one-hundred percent. Other times, I wait until someone tags Super Sonic with me before I manifest. Still others, I simply attack anyone who owns the game. Occasionally, I even just visit someone who is playing my theme song. In any of the cases, one of three things can happen: I feast upon their souls, rendering them empty shells. I recruit them as my devoted servants." From the way Sega is playing it, I believe they attempted to send me backup with the arrival of that new character known as, "Sticks." Another possibility is that they used time travel to gain old characters in my favor--based on how I've had help from Classic Sonic himself in attempting to stick it to the doll. He's still here with me as it is. - Grey Category:Blog posts